The Bad Boy Kuroko
by animelover171
Summary: They were looked down on in basketball, secretly made fun of, were used and abandoned when everyone had gone their own way after high school. Now known as the bad kids of the school Kuroko, Momoi, Haizaki, Sakurai and Ogiwara refuse to be the ones left behind and decide to make names for themselves, enter; The Rejects. The group of college students that everyone fears but respects.
1. The Pain of Betrayal

**3rd Person POV**

 **Kuroko**

It was the last day of high school for everyone in Japan. The last day of seeing friends, teachers, classmates. It was graduation day.

Everyone was happy, smiling, laughing, crying tears of joy. Everyone except Kuroko Tetsuya, who had just found out his best friend, Kagami Taiga, was going back to California for college to become a fire fighter. But it wasn't just that, it wasn't just him.

Aomine was going to New York where crime was the highest to become a police officer.

Kise was going to the UK to study abroad and become a pilot, while apparently still modeling.

Midorima was going to Mexico to study medicine and become a doctor like his father.

Murasakibara was going to Italy to become a pastry chef.

And Akashi was going all over! Akashi decided he wanted to study college while traveling across the world before he took over his dad's company so after graduation he'll be going on a cruise ship that's going all over the world, coast to coast.

And as for Kuroko, he was being left behind, again.

He didn't even know what he wanted to study, let alone what college he wanted to go to.

But the worst part, was what he heard his supposed teammates say when they though he was gone.

Kuroko shuddered when he recalled a few words.

 _"He's not going to make it out there on his own. People don't even notice him, he's going to get trampled in college."_

 _"I really hope he doesn't plan on joining basketball when he goes to college."_

 _"If he goes to college."_

 _"Of course he going to college! He needs to make a living somehow."_

 _"It can't be through basketball, he's not talented enough for college basketball. Especially on his own, he needs a light, and without Kagami..."_

A silent tear escaped from Kuroko's eye, down his cheek and to the floor.

After a few more tears he stopped crying and stood up straight.

"No, enough. Stop crying." He told himself. A few calming breaths later all emotions were erased from his face.

He stood tall and proud as he walked back home to pack his bags and to some research. He had a college to find.

With everything going on through his mind he didn't even realize he never collected his diploma on stage till it came in the mail with his GED.

 **Momoi**

She couldn't believe this, it couldn't be happening to her again. She had just got her best friend back and now he was leaving her again, in the worst way possible.

"I don't need you anymore Satsuki. You collect data of basketball players, I'm not going to New York for basketball."

"But you're still going to be playing basketball aren't you?"

"Not competitively."

She felt like someone had just punched her in the gut and knock the wind out of her.

She couldn't breathe.

"When are you leaving?" She asked softly, shakily.

"Next week, but I have to spend all this week packing to ship my things over and getting ready for the move. My mom wants to go on a few day vacation with me before I go."

She felt weak. She knew it was his mom and all but his mom loves her, she probably wouldn't mind if she tagged along. Suddenly she felt weaker.

 _'No, if I'm not invited it's because Aomine doesn't want me there. I might have had my best friend back, but he certainly shows his ass more often now so in some ways, nothing changed.'_

She felt less weak now, but still heart broken.

Everyone was leaving just like in middle school, only now it's further away than it was before.

They were going everywhere, and hell, she didn't even know where Tetsuya was going to college, if he was staying or leaving her too.

"I hope you and your mom have a good time before you go. Make her happy because it'll be the last thing she remembers of you for a while."

Not bothering to wait for a reply she walked away with her head held high, though with a heavy heart.

 **Sakurai**

It was graduation day, all of Tōō academy was here but for some reason he couldn't find any of his teammates.

Adjusting his cap and gown he made his way to the gym to see if he might have missed a call for a meeting before everyone had to leave.

When he reached the second floor of the gym he relaxed when he heard the familiar sound of his chatty team. But he froze when he heard what they were talking about.

"Poor Momoi, she must be heartbroken about Aomine leaving."

"What do you mean heartbroken? They weren't dating."

"No but they were best friends, sometimes that hurts more than romantic heart break."

"Well she's useless to Aomine now. I heard he's not going to play competitively anymore."

"If that's the case then she is pretty useless to him."

Sakurai felt his blood boil. Being someone's best friend is not useless! They should show more respect to her. If it wasn't for her they would have suffered defeat several times.

After similar comments were said about Momoi the topic of discussion changed to, surprisingly him.

"Sakurai's not as useless as Momoi but I don't think anyone would take him seriously on the court just because of how he is."

"You mean, as Hyuuga says, an apologetic mushroom."

"Haha yeah, that's it."

That was all it took for Sakurai to walk away.

He had already made his decision about basketball, long before anyone had said anything about it.

He didn't plan on playing anymore unless it was on the streets for a quick game. He's had his fair share of games all throughout high school.

He might compete again someday but for now he had just wanted to focus on college without the added pressure of a sport.

 _'Maybe I should just... stop apologizing for things that aren't my fault.'_

Back at the ceremony he waited in line for his name to be called to collect his diploma and shake hands with the principal.

After saying his last goodbye to Momoi, who looked a little worse for wear and after promising to meet her at some café tomorrow, he made his way home.

 **Haizaki**

Haizaki stood in front of his school for the last time, having just collected his diploma.

After his defeat in the Winter Cup over two years ago no one had feared him anymore, he was also kicked off the team so for the past two years he had done no sports whatsoever.

Hell, to stay in shape he had to go to the gym at least twice a week.

He knew that he was being a conceded asshole, but he couldn't help it, its just how he was.

Since his defeat he's tried to change that, he wasn't so sure if it was working or not.

But he hoped so.

As he shifted his weight from one leg to the other he heard a crinkling noise coming from his pocket.

He suddenly gulped and pulled out the letter from his pocket.

He had received it that morning but was admittedly terrified to open it, but now, he was just curious.

Opening the college letter he smiled after reading the first couple of sentences.

He got accepted.

 **Ogiwara**

He smiled at the letter in his hands. Got accepted into the college that he wanted.

It was a nice size, pretty big. But he'd only wanted this particular college because it was far enough from home but close enough for emergencies.

After Kuroko had won the Winter Cup his first year Ogiwara had started playing again. Not at his school but on the streets, like when he and Kuroko were little.

Street ball.

He knew his family was worried for him, thinking that with Kuroko and him being friends again he would only get hurt again. Which was ridiculous, but still.

It's why he chose a college far from home. He appreciates their care and all but he was old enough to take care of himself.

But it wasn't just his parents. His old and new friends didn't think he was ready to play again.

All in all, he just wanted to be himself and be happy, for that he needed space.

Ogiwara looked back at the letter in his hand.

 _Dear Mr. Ogiwara Shigehiro,_

 _We would like to congratulate you for being accepted to Kobe Gakuin University._

 _Classes start..._

Three months, he had three months till classes start but he still had to sign up for his classes. And find a place to live because unfortunately, there were no dormitories left available for him.

He needed to find cheep rent, and fast.


	2. What Connects Us

**3rd Person POV**

 **Kuroko**

Kuroko sighed as he just got off the phone with a college, they weren't accepting new students.

That was the fifth one he tried that day, and it was only the day after graduation.

He scrolled through the internet to keep looking. He wanted one far away from this town that held bittersweet memories.

Kuroko suddenly heard a yelp and jumped before looking down at his dog who picked up his empty bowl and nudged his head against Kuroko's thigh.

"Nigou." He muttered as he looked at the time.

It was well past five in the afternoon, and he couldn't even recall giving Nigou breakfast.

Suddenly ridden with guilt Kuroko grabbed his cell phone and made a call.

"How about something other than dog food for tonight boy?" Kuroko rhetorically asked Nigou.

He heard his phone click.

 _Click_

" _Hello, thank you for calling Little Caesars, what can I get for you today?"_

"Can I get a larger pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, bread sticks and hot wings?"

" _Absolutely sir, would you like any drink with that?"_

"Coke."

" _And where is this being delivered to?_ "

After giving the awfully cheerful lady his address Kuroko stood up to take a quick shower.

He needed a break.

 **Momoi and Sakurai**

Just as they had promised the day before, here they were at a café.

"What did you want to meet up for today Satsuki?" Startled, said pink haired girl looked up before smiling.

"No particular reason, Ryo. I just wanted to see a familiar face before its too late." She explained.

Over the years Sakurai had taught Momoi how to cook, much to Aomine's relief. Over that time they had become fairly good friends.

"Before college you mean?" He asked.

"Mm. Do you know where you're going Ryo?

"I've applied to a couple of places, but nothing yet. What about you?"

"I have, it's the same college my parents graduated from. I've been dreaming about it ever since."

"Really. What school?"

"Kobe Gakuin University." Sakurai gaped.

"That's pretty far away though isn't it?"

"Yeah I suppose. But it has a nice view of the ocean. And it's my future so, a little sacrifice needed to be made."

"I suppose, I'm glad you're all set."

"You know Ryo, you should apply there too, it's a good college, many people succeed in that school. I'm sure they'll accept you."

Sakurai thought for a minute. It sounds like a good idea. There would even be someone he knew that went there. He smiled.

"Alright."

 **Ogiwara and Haizaki**

It's was purely coincidental that both of these men had run into each other at the train station. It was certainly cheaper than flying. More uncomfortable, but cheaper.

And they needed cheap now that they were no longer under their parents roofs.

On the train they had both bumped into the other and both, quite cliché, dropped their acceptance school letters.

"Kobe Gakuin University huh?" Haizaki lamely said.

"Yeah, you too?" Ogiwara lamely replied.

"Yup, I'm going there now to see the school and a place to live close by the school." Haizaki explained. It was slightly less awkward now.

"You're not in the dormitories?"

"Nah, roommates aren't my thing. Especially if I don't know them."

"What if it was a friend?"

Haizaki scoffed. "Hypothetically speaking, if I did have any friends, then yeah I suppose." Haizaki shrugged at the look Ogiwara gave him.

"Long story, I was an asshole, no one talked to me, basketball..." He trailed off stupidly. But the last thing he said certainly caught his attention.

"You play basketball?"

 **Kuroko**

Having finished his shower just in time, Kuroko ran to the door as soon as the door bell rang.

But unlike most dogs, Nigou didn't bark at it.

Running to the door Kuroko smiled at the delivery guy who smiled back kindly at him.

After paying the pizza delivery guy Kuroko gave Nigou a couple slices of pizza, bread sticks and peeled the chicken off the hot wings. Last time Nigou had hot wings, he choked on the bone.

It was so not sexy.

Nigou barked happily as he began chowing down.

Kuroko smiled at him and patted his head.

No longer was Nigou the same puppy he had found him as. He was now a full grown Husky.

Kuroko had lied down on his sofa with his laptop in his lap, browsing for more colleges, till one in particular caught his eye.

"Hello there."

Kuroko clicked on the school website.

"Kobe Gakuin University." He murmured to himself as he took a bit of his pizza.

'Why does that sound so familiar?' He asked himself before snapping his fingers.

" _My parents graduated from there, and it's always been my dream to follow the same path they did. KGU is my dream_."

"Momoi said something like that way back in middle school didn't she?"

After locating its main offices phone number Kuroko reached for his phone, seconds away from punching in the numbers when suddenly,

 _Ring ring_

It rang.

Kuroko froze at the name that appeared on his screen.

 _Akashi Seijuro_

 **Ogiwara and Haizaki**

Both men had existed the train several hours and several conversations later.

"Wow, Kobe is actually really amazing." Ogiwara stated as he looked around all the tall buildings and the bustling people.

The sun was maybe two hours away from setting. So they had some time, but they'd be coming home late.

Both had decided to get off a little ways away from the school so they could walk the streets of their new home a bit before reaching the school.

They both knew that it was currently closed but that doesn't mean that they can still look around the campus and see the buildings. Apparently they had just finished a fourth one.

They could also look for some flats to live in. Or maybe and apartment complex.

As both men walked they pointed out things that they would surely come back to another day.

"Look at that!" Ogiwara said as he pointed to the mall in Kobe. The Dolphin Mall.

"You know, I think I'm going to like this place."

"Same here."

Both continued walking their way to the University while looking at little shops and stores on their way.

There was a grocery store, clothing store, shoe store, candy shop, several parks a small lake, playgrounds for kids, movie theater, karaoke bar. Everything, you name it and it's there.

Both men had looked up at the sound of a plane to see it flying overhead.

"That's right, there's an airport not too far from here." Ogiwara stated as he watched the plane descend a bit before it went out of view.

"Man this place has everything."

"Look! It's the beach!" Ogiwara exclaimed as he ran over to a jogging trail and gripped the fence.

The fence was the only thing keeping the boy from cliff diving. Because yes, there was a huge ass cliff there.

"Look over there! It's a fair right by the boat docs!"

And true to Haizaki's words, a large fairs wheel was spinning along with a few roller coasters amongst other rides, right by the large cruise ships.

"Man, can this place get any better?" Haizaki questioned as he looked out into the water.

"I'll bet it can once we see the campus and find a place to live."

"Well, we can see the campus from here." Haizaki stated as he shielded the sun from his eyes with is hand while pointing with the other.

Ogiwara hopped onto the fence he was just leaning against to get a better view.

"Wow! It looks amazing!"

"Hey! If you fall into the ocean just remember that I ain't swimming out there to save your ass!"

"Haizaki, I thought you said you were trying to change your attitude?" Ogiwara asked as he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I am trying ok!? Baby steps, baby steps. Inhale, exhale, breathe in, breathe out."

Ogiwara had to refrain from laughing as Haizaki tried to calm down. It seemed to work at first until some jogger came by and had, rather rudely, bumped into him, almost making him fall over.

"Fuck you!"

"Well, from what you've told me about yourself, if this was three years ago, you would have kicked his ass. So I suppose you are changing, if only a little at a time."

Haizaki thought about that for a moment before smirking.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Well, let's keep going, it's getting pretty late so we might to stay at a hotel tonight and just look at the campus tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan to me. We should probably eat first though."

"We passed by a restaurant a few blocks back, I think there was a bed and breakfast by there too."

"Well what are we waiting for. Lets go."

~•~

I understand it may be a bit slow in the beginning but just wait okay? RnR! Love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! If you guys have any suggestions or want something to happen just let me know in a review or PM alright? I update as soon as the chapters are finished.


	3. Of Old Friends and New Places

**3rd Person POV**

 **Kuroko**

"Akashi-kun, this is a surprise, I wasn't expecting a call from you so late in the evening." Kuroko said as he looked at the clock that was now almost 7.

"Tetsuya, I suppose I could have called earlier or at least sent a text before calling out of the blue."

"No it's alright. Is something wrong? Are you calling a meeting?." Kuroko asked a bit nervously. Akashi hasn't called a meeting among the GoM in quite some time.

"No, just you." Kuroko felt a mixture of relief, disappointment and confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"Just you Tetsuya, meet me tomorrow at the Tokyo airport." Kuroko paused for a moment before sighing.

'Old habits die hard I guess.' He thought.

"What time?"

"7am."

"I'll be there."

It was quiet on the other line for a minute before Akashi changed the subject.

"Do you know what college you'll be attending?"

"Not yet, I'm still applying, I was actually just about to call one before you called me." Kuroko said as he moved his mouse around to prevent his laptop from going to sleep.

"Oh, which one was it?" Akashi asked a bit intrigued.

"KGU." He said without missing a beat. He couldn't help it, it just rolled off his tongue.

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken that's where Satsuki will be attending is it not?"

"I believe so. She said it was her dream after her parents told her about it." Kuroko said, resting his head on the armrest on the couch behind him.

"Yes, she did. Well Kuroko, I'll let you go and allow you to call KGU, best of luck."

A bit surprised, Kuroko could only say a weak 'ok' before Akashi had hung up.

Kuroko had looked at Nigou who was still happily munching away on his pizza.

"Well that wasn't odd."

Kuroko had meant to say it sarcastically but it didn't, because it's actually just like Akashi to call out if blue on such late notice.

He just shrugged his shoulders before calling the college.

He did what he was told to do and emailed his transcripts and other documents that would help him get into KGU.

"Thank for choosing KGU as your choice of college, we will call you tomorrow evening to let you know whether or not you've been accepted."

"Tomorrow? That early?" He was surprised, he assumed it would take at least a week, if not longer to get some kind of answer.

"Yes, we take these things very seriously here KGU. We try to get your answer as soon as possible that way if it's unaccepted the student can focus on a different college."

"I see, well, until tomorrow then."

Without another word the lady on the other line hung up.

'Well.' He thought. 'Might as well finish eating and take a shower and go to bed.'

He had no idea what was going to happen tomorrow but he might as well rest up for it. But first things first.

Kuroko stood up and grabbed the red dog leash and clipped it on Nigou's matching collar and grabbed a doggie bag, not that kind of doggie bag, the nasty one.

"Let's go Nigou, before it gets too late."

 **Akashi**

After hanging up the phone with Kuroko, Akashi had made a call to KGU himself.

"Thank you for calling KGU, for enrollment please press 1 and wait while we transfer your call. To speak to the headmaster please press 2. For- ."

He pressed number two.

"Please wait while we transfer your call."

Akashi sighed as he leaned back into his chair. He wanted to help out Kuroko, because despite everything that had happened, Tetsuya had always been there for him. Now he wanted to return the favor. It was small in his opinion and he still had a lot of making up to do but it was something. He could use his status for his friends in the right way. He had done this for the others as well when he had figured out they wanted to study abroad in something else other than basketball.

"This better be important." The headmaster spoke as he answered the phone.

Akashi raised and eyebrow.

He couldn't help but think. 'Well this is going to be unpleasant.'

"I can assure you it is Sir."

"May I ask who is speaking?" He grumbled out.

"Akashi Seijuro." Akashi heard him take a quick intake and choked before coughing and clearing his throat.

He began to stutter rapidly. "A-Akashi Seijuro! Oh! It's such an honor to be speaking to you!" Akashi used two fingers to rub his temple, this was definitely unpleasant for him. He sat there and listened to the principle talk. "I was under the impression that you were attending school on a cruise ship, but if you're calling to enroll we would love to have you."

"No, I believe you've misunderstood what I've called for. I am still attending school on the cruise ship. I'm calling for recommendations."

"Of course Sir! But here rules are rules. I'm sure you wish to recommend a friend but to recommend one you must recommend two others. Three in total."

Akashi was surprised, The other schools only wanted money and they'd put them on the list, which money was no problem for him, but this makes it seem almost, honorable.

'That's Japan for you.' He thought.

"I understand, is there anyone who impressed you that you'd suggest?" It was starting to get less unpleasant.

"Yes, I do believe we got a few that were impressive, but in this school its first come first serve. If you recommend them it would surely be beneficial."

"What are the most two impressive of the bunch?"

Akashi heard the principal hum before the tapping noise of the keyboard echoed through the speaker.

"There's Hiruma Yoichi, Kobayakawa Sena, Sakurai Ryo, Taki Hikari-"

"The last two." Akashi cut him off.

"Huh? Sakurai Ryo and Taki Hikari? Alright then, and the one you wanted to recommend?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **Next Day**

 **Ogiwara and Haizaki**

 **3rd Person POV**

Both boys woke up in the same hotel room. Ogiwara on a full size bed on one side of the room and Haizaki on the other bed on the other side of the room.

"Well, let's get this day started, I'm not sure about you but I'm in serious need of coffee and breakfast right now." Ogiwara said as he stood up from his bed to go to the restroom.

"Same here man, in the mornings it's all about the coffee." Haizaki could distinctly hear Ogiwara snort before he closed the bathroom door.

The hotel they were in was pretty small but still luxurious, they even have complementary breakfast, and the best part? It was affordable for one night, just 45 dollars.

A few minutes later Ogiwara stepped out of the bathroom looking completely ready for the day.

"It's all yours man." Another twenty minutes later both men were in the room next to the lobby where they served breakfast, chowing down food and guzzling down coffee.

"We really should be going to the school now, I'm sure it's open and we can get a tour of the place."

"Alright, sounds legit."

After paying for the night they spent at the hotel they began their slow walk to the University.

 **Kuroko**

Kuroko woke up around five in the morning to get ready for whatever it was that Akashi was planning. If he was planning something. One thing that Kuroko knows about Akashi is that everything he does it has a purpose.

ring ring

Kuroko picked up his cell phone to look at the text message he just received, slightly surprised to see that it was actually Momoi instead of Akashi.

"I don't mean to be a bother but I was just wondering if you had found a college, I never got a chance to see you after your graduation, I got caught up."

Kuroko frowned a bit.

"Momoi, you know you're no bother to me, and it's OK, I didn't even stay for my own graduation, I also got caught up, mostly in trying to find a college. I've applied to a few places but so far, no response."

Ding ding

"I see, I hope you find something. Anyway I also messaged you because apparently no one can get a hold of Akashi. Have you heard from him?"

Kuroko froze.

"What?" He said out loud before realizing that she couldn't actually hear him.

"No, I haven't, sorry." He replied anyway.

"Alright, thanks anyway."

Kuroko Looked at his phone.

"Again... what?!"

Kuroko all but ran out of his house, Nigou following right behind him.

He had to get to the airport.

 **Momoi and Sakurai**

"You know, you didn't have to lie like that. Kuroko is probably worried about Akashi now." Sakurai said as he looked to his pink haired companion.

"Well it's not all a lie, I really can't get a hold of Akashi right now. And I know you're just as curious as I am!" Momoi said with her hands on her hips and a small pout on her lips.

"Well, yeah I guess. But why would Akashi recommend me for KGU?" Sakurai asked, beyond confused.

"That's just how he is now. Anyone who played basketball with a member of the GoM, on their team or against, he's tried to help. Either as an apology or a thanks. Even if it happened way back in middle school. He partially blames himself for the way they all changed in their last year of middle school and would do whatever it takes to help someone, even a little."

"I see." Sakurai said as he stared at his phone in wonder as he re-read the email on his phone of KGU accepting him into their college thanks to the help of Akashi.

Sakurai didn't know what to feel, but grateful outweighed everything else he felt.

"Well, now that we know you've been accepted, let's go check out the campus!" Momoi said happily as Sakurai nodded in agreement, and they both left to go to the campus of the college they'd now be attending in a few months.

 **Kuroko and Akashi**

Kuroko was at the airport with Nigou at 7 o'clock sharp just like he said he would, a bit worried why no one but he had been in contact with Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko snapped his head to the side to find Akashi standing in front of him with his suitcase in hand. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Mm." Kuroko hummed, silently breathing a sigh of relief knowing that Akashi was OK.

"Come with me." Akashi said as he began walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To the porting docs in Kobe, it's where I'll be studying for the next few years, the ship is leaving a few weeks earlier than planned." Kuroko froze.

"So, this is your last day in Japan?"

"Yes, it is..."

Both walked in silence until reaching the terminal.

"This is as far as I can go Akashi."

"No it isn't." He said before handing him a plane ticket, further shocking the blue haired boy. "Your coming with me to Kobe."

"Wait what?"

 **One hour later**

Kuroko and Nigou who had also flown first class with the two teenagers stood with Akashi at the main docs where his cruise ship would be leaving within the hour.

"Why am I the only one here Akashi? What about the others?" Kuroko asked as he stared into a pair of red eyes.

"They were too busy, all of them had to take tests to get their visas and passports in order to leave the country." Kuroko hummed in acknowledgment.

'So he did try to call a meeting.'

"But I'm glad you were still able to come, Tetsuya." Kuroko couldn't help but smile. Akashi was practically the only one who sook redemption, the rest of the GoM just did what they did best, they were a little better, but not by much.

They both stood in comfortable silence until the horn from the ship wailed loudly in the or ears.

"Well Tetsuya, I guess this means I'll see you in a few years."

"Hopefully before that." This time Akashi smiled.

"That would be nice." Akashi said as he backed up slowly to the soon to be departing ship.

"Make sure to keep in touch."

"You as well Tetsuya."

The two of them waves at each other till Akashi raised his hand higher, still waving. Kuroko wonder just what Akashi was doing until he heard it for himself.

"Bye Akashi-kun!" Kuroko turned around so fast he could have sworn he heard his neck pop. Nigou ran right passed him and into the awaiting arms of Momoi.

She was also waving good buy to Akashi, but what surprised him the most was the three males standing behind her waving as well. Sakurai, Haizaki, and Ogiwara.

"What are you waiting for Kuroko? They're waiting for you." Kuroko couldn't help but feel as though there were more to his words than he let on. But he walked anyways.


End file.
